Red Essence Of Blood
by Edelin
Summary: Kisame never expected to be a good guy. Good guy in his own mind at least.


**Title:** Red Essence Of Blood  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Couple:<strong> Hoshigaki Kisame/Haruno Sakura  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto. The whole Naruto Universe belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kisame never expected to be a good guy. Good guy in his own mind at least.

**Note:** Written to fill **crunchysunrises** prompt at the "Give Me Some Sugar" chat at the DW Kakasaku community. Her prompt was: "A sea of blood red roses ". Also fills theme 25 "Suffer The Agony" from the 500themes challenge.

This is the first time I am writing Kisame so I hope he's in character. Or close to it, at least.

* * *

><p>Kisame always enjoyed spending time around nature in silence. He preferred the sea because of his shark-like nature but when he couldn't be around it, he just sat on top of trees and enjoyed the view or he tried to find a lake or river so he could at least be near water<p>

Even if it was water for freshwater fish that couldn't stay for long – or even at all – at the sea.

The weak fish…

He usually despised everything that was weak because his life experiences had taught him that all the people when they are weak, in their attempts to survive, become the greatest liars and hypocrites.

Only the really strong could live a life of truth…

….Unfortunately Kisame had never met someone strong enough to live only with truth.

He despised weakness and because of that, he trained hard to become strong but for some reason he didn't hate weak people.

He just… pitied them because they would always be the victims. Because like the weak freshwater fish, there would always be bigger and stronger fish to eat them.

Like sharks, like him.

These types of thoughts were usually what occupied Kisame's mind when he was alone. (He could become a philosopher if he managed to live long enough to grow old and have the time to sit down and write books about his beliefs in life based on fish behavior.)

It was in a moment like that when he saw from the far end of the river a body being carried by the water. He didn't move. It wasn't like he cared after all, but he kept his eyes on the form.

As it was coming closer to him, he noticed that the person's hair were pink, a very unusual colour. He then noticed that the person's chest wasn't flat – but neither anything to boast about – and from the face, that was hidden under the water and the other half above the water, he could clearly say that it was a woman.

_More like a young girl._

She seemed to be around fourteen or fifteen.

She was interesting, he had to admit. He watched her and wondered if she was already dead. Since her face wasn't all inside the water, it was possible that she could still be alive.

Did it matter?

Did it matter to him if she was alive or not? He found himself walking inside the water and towards the girl. He carefully took her in his hands and walked her to the bank of the river where he had left Samehada. His beautiful sword growled as he brought the girl closer. Kisame had been using that sword for a long time – long enough to understand what each growl meant – and he knew that his sword took a liking to the girl.

And that she was alive. Firstly, because Samehada never liked anything that was dead – or near death – but only alive beings, with warm flesh and blood and strong chakra, and secondly because he heard her slow and quiet breathing.

He examined the girl this time closely. She didn't seem to be anything special. She wore shinobi clothes but she didn't have a forehead protector to show from which village she was from. She could be a rogue nin like him perhaps?

Or just a lost genin that wasn't meant to be a ninja.

Her appearance wasn't anything special either. The only things that seemed to stand out were her hair-colour and her quite large – for someone of her head's size large – forehead. Kisame didn't find it bad… he liked people with unique characteristics. He was one of them…more unique that most humans.

He had saved her.

So what was he supposed to do now? (It had been a while since _he _saved someone. Nowadays, it was usually other people saving "innocents" from his hands. Even before he left his village, he wasn't sent to rescue missions. He had always been an assassin, the bad guy. It was odd to be the other way around.)

Why had he done that? Why had he taken the time – even if it was just a couple of minutes – to save that girl?

Was it because he could?

There had been other times that he could save someone – or leave behind alive – but he never cared to do it. He always left ignoring the world around him.

Could it be her age? She was young… she was not a dirty politicians who spread lies or a cruel leader. She didn't seem to be like him.

There was no answer to his inner questions. He didn't expect to find one. He probably just never would. It wasn't like he would go from now on to save every person he saw half-dead that could be saved.

This one was just one of these good things that even the worst monster does just once. It didn't change who he was… it was just a kind action of one time that wouldn't ever be repeated.

Samehada growled and he noticed that the girl was waking up. He stayed still, wanting to let her wake up on her own and notice where she was and who was with her. How she was going to react when her eyes met him.

She slowly sat up as she coughed a bit and looked at her hands and then slowly her eyes travelled towards the form that was sitting cross-legged in front of her.

XXXX

Sakura felt her heart stop for a moment. The man in front of her was huge. He was probably as tall as Ibiki – and maybe taller – and very muscular, _very _ muscular. He could certainly break a stone just by using his muscles.

He was a _strong _man. Sakura was momentarily captivated by that thought.

Then she noticed that the man's colour was different. Not a colour a human is supposed to have.

_Blue. _The man was _blue. _

Her eyes slowly went up and found a shark-like creature staring at her with a grin on his face and very interested look in his eyes. Then Sakura noticed his teeth. They certainly weren't human teeth but more like a fish's, a shark's. His eyes too were not theyeyes of a human.

He was a fishman. A mermaid. A creature born out of fairytales!

She was going mad!

She slowly bit her tongue hard to draw blood, closing her eyes while doing that, in a attempt to wake herself up from what _had _to be a dream!

XXXX

Kisame had accepted long ago that he was a shark. That there was an animal inside him.

As an animal, the idea of blood was grasping his attention, was in a way the center of it.

The moment he smelt that girl's blood, he knew that he wanted to devour a creature with a smell as delicious as that.

He wasn't really feeding with blood - although he knew some people suspected that he did - but it was just this urge inside him. He liked its colour so much… and its smell.

How it made every human unique in his eyes – or better nose and tongue.

The girl opened her eyes and looked scared into his. Kisame liked her eyes. They were green. He liked all her colours… she had pink hair, green eyes and fair skin. She suddenly became pretty in his eyes.

Very pretty. Very special. And very tasty.

He wanted to lick his tongue with hers to taste the blood. And he did. He slowly leaned closer to the girl and gently cupped her face as he brought her lips closer to his. She stayed perfectly still, terrified by the idea probably of what could happen if she moved, what he'd do to her.

He wasn't going to hurt her, not intentionally at least. _Not for now, at least. _

He didn't immediately thrust his tongue into her mouth. He simply pressed their lips together and caressed a little her neck. He felt her heart beat frantically out of fear. He brought his body a tad bit closer to her and although she slightly flinched, she didn't back away.

He moved down her neck and licked it causing a shiver to run down her body. Then be brought his face on hers again and in a whisper he instructed. "Open your mouth."

She hesitantly opened it and closed her eyes.

"Eyes," he told her and slowly entered his tongue into her wet mouth, the blood was still there. Not much but fresh and enough to show him how she tasted. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him in fear – and was that a bit fascination?

He tried again. This time a bit more demanding. He wanted her to respond this time, kiss back, react to his presence with something else but fear.

She didn't do any of it though. She just sat still, like a statue.

"Enter your tongue into my mouth," he ordered her and pressed his mouth on hers again, slowly entering her mouth again. She timidly opened up and did as he told her. He felt the blood on her tongue in his mouth more strongly now that she brought her tongue inside it.

"Mimic what I am doing to you." He murmured against her lips and she obeyed, rubbing her tongue at his, slightly caressing the walls of his mouth.

She certainly was inexperienced but she'd probably become pretty good once she got more experience. He sucked a bit at her tongue, wanting to taste a bit more of her blood.

This pained her and scared her. He felt her muscles going stiff and he imagined that in her mind, she wanted to push him away from her but she didn't.

She was clever enough and she didn't. If she had moved while he tasted her, he may have bit with his sharp teeth her tongue. And that would hurt her a lot. He had teeth made for biting flesh.

He slowly pulled away and licked his lips as he watched her eye him in suspicion.

"You can go, little one," he told her and got up himself to pick Samehada up. Itachi was waiting for him at the inn and they had to discuss the plan they'd follow for their current mission.

There was no more time to play with the girl.

She hadn't moved from her position, probably waiting for him to leave so she could relax and get on her way.

There was one thing he wanted to know though, before he left. "Where are you from?"

She didn't answer.

"Tell me or else…." He didn't finish the threat but he knew that the girl was enough intimidated by him so she would imagine the worst that he could do to her. Even if she had imagined it only and he hadn't said anything.

"Wind country," he heard her mutter under her breath.

Kisame had a long history with liars. He could immediately know if someone was honest or not.

And she was lying.

Which probably meant that she was a ninja. Civilian girls her age wouldn't have the self-control to lie. And they probably would have freaked out when they saw him.

But pinkie didn't. She was clever enough not to provoke him.

"I won't ask again."

"Fire country," she replied in a clearer voice a moment later.

_A goody-goody ninja of Konoha then…_

"Konoha kunoichi then," he told her. She didn't affirm or confirm his statement. She didn't have to. He already knew. "One last question and I am leaving. What's your name?" he asked her in a demanding tone. "You better answer quickly," he warned her and smirked at the look she had on her face, how she was trying to fully control herself and her emotions so hard, that it was visible she was faking her outward calmness.

"Sakura," she finally replied.

"Sakura what?"

"Just Sakura."

He nodded at her and put his hands in his cloaks pockets. "Allright then Sakura, kunoichi from Konoha," he started "I'll see you again someday for sure." He jumped on the tree and went on his way, knowing he had scared the girl with his last comment.

She was right to feel scared. He was a dangerous man to meet more than once. This time he didn't feel like killing her but… next time, who knew what he'd feel like doing?

* * *

><p>I'd appreaciate if you told me your opinion. It's what can help me get better.<p>

Have a good day, everyone!

Edelin


End file.
